


Fishing with Dynamite

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate is understanding, Chocolate/Coffee mentioned, Hamburger just wants love, M/M, Red Wine and Steak and horrible at this, Red Wine/Steak mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: I don't know much about Cola so he doesn't talk much. Sorry for some oocness. Hamburger and Cola just seem cute together.





	Fishing with Dynamite

Hamburger watched Cola from a distance. After being caught watching him a week ago, he made sure he couldn’t be seen. It wasn’t anything awkward and Cola only smiled and waved, but he couldn’t risk being seen again. He could just go over and ask to practice with him like he normally did, but it was different to sit and watch.

“Are you staring at Cola again?”

He should have noticed Steak approaching. He wasn’t exactly quiet with the amount of metal weapons and armor attached to his body. “I’m learning his form for the next time we fight against each other.”

Steak knew this was a lie, but he could at least humor the love struck idiot. “It would be easier if you went up and practiced with him. I’m sure he would appreciate that more than you staring at him for hours.”

“Why should I take your advice on this? You constantly stare at Red while he practices. I think you watched him for three hours. You two have been fighting for years. I think you just like to watch.”

And that comment was how Hamburger ended up being dragged to the infirmary by Cola.

Hamburger collapsed onto his bed. The bump in his head had gone down three days ago but he was still having terrible headaches. He was only able to get the quiet he needed when he was alone in his room or Red Wine was the only other one there. And this time Red Wine was there. Perhaps he would answer without extreme violence. “Does Steak watch you while you practice fighting?”

“Yes. We watch each other practice. I assume you’re asking because of the… misunderstanding when he hit you in the back of the head.” His mouth almost twitched up in a smirk. “Perhaps you should have taken his advice.”

“Well what advice do you have? I don’t have the type of relationship that you and Steak have. I don’t know how to have physical conversations like you two.” He saw daggers in Red Wine’s eyes after saying that. “Like when you fight. You don’t have to say anything to know what the other one means.”

“Perhaps you should just tell him. It’s better if you’re direct with him rather than attempting affection from a distance and staring from a distance.”

“How can you of all people tell me to be direct? You barely speak a word to-” He noticed the look on Red Wine’s face and knew he should run. “Thanks for the advice. Maybe I’ll try it.”

Chocolate looked down at the forlorn Hamburger staring at the window. “I heard you were seeking love advice. Why would you go to Red Wine and Steak?”

“They seem happy together. They can beat the blood out of each other and still love each other.” Hamburger said this like it was some kind of dream relationship.

Chocolate looked at him with a mix of shock and concern. Something was seriously wrong if this sado-masochistic relationship is what he envied. “You must understand that is a relationship that only works for the two of them. Everyone has a different type of relationship. Take me and Coffee for example.” He blew a kiss when Coffee turned around after hearing his name.

“I don’t think he’s into romance like that. He doesn’t have the personality for that.”

“Have you tried doing anything to gain his affection? Perhaps gifts or something physical?” He ran a finger down his arm as an example.

“We’ve been training if that counts as physical. And we talk to each other a lot.”

“So you’ve been flirting. That’s not a bad start. It’s a bit slow but a good way to test the waters. Are you being direct with it?”

“It’s not exactly flirting. It’s more of us talking. Only talking about normal subjects.”

Chocolate took a deep breath. “Have you ever heard of the saying ‘You can only fish so long before you have to throw a stick of dynamite in the water’?”

“No. What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s time to throw some dynamite into the water. Come with me. This may be your last chance.” He grabbed onto Hamburger’s wrist and gently pulled him from his seat when he didn't move. 

“What are you planning on doing with me?”

“I’m going to throw some dynamite in your lake.” He saw the confused look on Hamburger’s face. “I’m going to get you a date.”

When they approached Cola, Chocolate basically tossed Hamburger onto him. Luckily, Cola had the reflexes to catch him.

Cola was a bit embarrassed at the position they were in, but didn't move. “Are you alright?”

Hamburger awkwardly nodded. “Perfectly fine. Sorry I fell on you.”

Chocolate smiled at his job well done. Now he had to tend to Black Tea and Milk. That one needed to go slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Cola so he doesn't talk much. Sorry for some oocness. Hamburger and Cola just seem cute together.


End file.
